Sabrina, The Teenage Witch: Sabrina and the Seven Dwarfs
by KatiCira
Summary: A story that I came up with. It take place when Sabrina was still dating Josh. It's a mix with 'Snowwhite'.


Sabrina and the Seven Dwarfs

(In front of Sabrina's room)

HILDA: Sabrina! We are going to The Other Relm party.

SABRINA: (comes out of her room) Ok! Bye then!

(Salem jumps on the basket)

ZELDA: Now Sabrina. Remember not to open the Portal and door to strangers.

SALEM: Specially not the mailman. (does cring voice)

SABRINA: What's wrong with the mailman?

SALEM: I'm telling you his pure evil.

(Hilda opens the Portal. Everyone goes in.)

SABRINA: Bye! Yes! I'm all alone.

(Zaps in some music and dances her way into her room)

(Some old lady comes through the Portal)

LADY: Hello!

SABRINA: Hi! I'm Sabrina and my aunts said that I'm not suposed to talk to strangers.

LADY: I brought apples!

SABRINA: Well...I guess just one wouldn't hurt.

(In the kitchen the Lady gives Sabrina a red apple. Sabrina takes a bite from it and falls down. The lady takes off her cape. It's Katrina. She does a evil laugh and disappears.)

(Some hours later Hilda, Salem and Zelda come home.)

SALEM: Sabreeny, we are home!

(Everyone goes downstairs to the kitchen.)

ZELDA: What happend?

SALEM: I bet a hundred dollars that it was the mailman.

(They put Sabrina on the coutch.)

HILDA: What are we going to do?

ZELDA: I don't know.

(The Portal opens.)

HILDA: Someone is here.

(Small dwarfs come down the stairs.)

GRUMPY: We heard that there is a 'Snowwhite' problem.

ZELDA: I guess..

DOC: (Gives Zelda a paper) Please sign here.. here and here.

HILDA: What is this all about?  
HAPPY: Not sure. We just do it for the money. We get paid pretty well.

SALEM: Maybe I should become a dwarf.

ZELDA: Not going to happen. And what can we do for Sabrina?

SLEEPY: Haven't you even red Snowwhite before. Her true love has to kiss her.

SALEM: I'll call Harvey!

HILDA: You do know that she's dating Josh now.

SALEM: I know but...

HILDA: But what?

SALEM: Fine. You can call Josh. (does cring voice)

(Hilda on phone with Josh in kitchen.)

HILDA: Hi Josh! Can you come to our house right now. We need you to... aaa... to be in a play. It's very important to Sabrina.

JOSH: Ok. I'll be there.

HILDA: Thanks. You are going to save her life.

JOSH:What?

HILDA: Nothing. Bye!

( In the livingroom.)

ZELDA: Is he coming?

HILDA: Yeah. Don't you worry.

(Door bell. Hilda hides the dwarfs in the dining room. Zelda gets the door.)

ZELDA: Oh! It's you Harvey.

HARVEY: Yeah. Salem said it's important.

HILDA and ZELDA: Salem!

(Salem runs out of the room.)

ZELDA: I'm sorry. But it's not that important.

(Harvey sees Sabrina on the coutch.)

HARVEY: What happend to Sabrina?

HILDA: Ah! Some kind of Snowwhite thing. You know the storry.

HARVEY: Can I help?

(Door bell.)

ZELDA: Yes. By going to the kitchen.

(Harvey leaves and Zelda opens the door.)

ZELDA: Josh! Come in quick.

JOSH: What's going on?

HILDA: Kiss Sabrina.

JOSH: What!?

HILDA: Kiss Sabrina!

JOSH: I'm not going to kiss her when she is sleeping. (Goes out the door.)

ZELDA: What now?

HILDA: I don't know.

ZELDA: Let's go to sleep. Maybe she'll wake up by the morning.

HILDA: Fine. But What about the dwarfs.

(Zelda ignores. They go up. Salem runs after them.)

(Harvey walks in. Looks at Sabrina.)

HAVREY: You are so beautiful even asleep. (walking towards her. He sits by her on the coutch and leens in.) I know we are over but... I still love you. (Kisses her and she wakes up.)

SABRINA: Harvey! What are you doing? You know I'm dating Josh now.

HARVEY: I'm sorry!

(Sabrina hears something behind the door. She gets up and opens it. It's Josh.)

JOSH: I just knew you still liked him. (walks away.)  
SABRINA: Josh! I can explane. Well... I can try.

HARVEY: Sabrina. I really am sorry.

SABRINA: Just leave!

(In the moring. In the kitchen. Hilda, Salem and Zelda. Sabrina comes down the stairs.)

SABRINA: Morning!

EVERYONE: Hey!

ZELDA: Sabrina! We thought you we're still on the coutch.

SABRINA: No... I woke up.

HILDA: Did Josh come back and kiss you?

SABRINA: No...

ZELDA: Well how did you wake up then?

SABRINA: Harvey...

SALEM: What? No...

SABRINA: Josh did come back. But he saw Harvey kiss me and I think that we broke up.

HILDA: I'm so sorry.

SALEM: Harvey is too. He came by this moring and talked to me.

SABRINA: You can tell him that I don't want to see him.

ZELDA: You do know that whoulden't kiss you before midnight you wouldn't woken up.

SARBINA: I didn't know.

HILDA: And that the kisser needed to be your true love.

SABRINA: I'll talk to him.

SALEM: Don't worry. I already called him.

(Door bell.)  
SABRINA: I'll get it.

(in the living room)  
SABRINA: Harvey. I think we need to talk.

HARVEY: Talk? Salem said we were going to watch hocky.

(Everyone else is peeking behind the dining room door.)  
HARVEY: I guess we do need to talk.

SABRINA: Come in!

(They sit on the coutch.)  
HARVEY: Look, Sabrina. I still have feelings for you.

SABRINA: Yeah, I know. And I need to say ''Thank you'' for saving me. I didn't know that last night. (Leens in.)

HARVEY: Are we going to kiss now?

SABRINA: I would like that.

(They kiss.)

THE END.


End file.
